The Marauding Snape
by deathmunchingoreoslayer
Summary: Allison Snape, a Sixteen year old Gryffindor, is the only female Marauder. But will a certain pureblood rebel make her fall in love?


It was a warm summer afternoon. The breeze was cool so it wasn't too hot. I, Allison Eileen Snape, was playing with my friends Lily and Petunia Evans in the park. I was swinging beside Lily and Petunia was watching us as she was picking flowers. I was glad to be out of my house. My mum, dad and brother were pains. I sleep over in their house whenever I could, in short, I practically lived with the Evans.

"Hey Tuney, Allie! Look what I can do?" said Lily. She was swinging higher and higher.

"Lily! Don't! Mummy said no!" cried Petunia but it was too late. Lily jumped off the swing and flew in the air. My jaw dropped. My best friend, Lily Evans, a person I thought was a muggle, was a witch.

"You're a witch." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I looked and saw a boy with greasy black hair, a large hooked nose and over-sized clothes. It was a good thing I looked like my dad, with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh Snivellus!" I said using the name I gave my twin. "You can't just tell muggle borns they're witches or wizards!"

"Well, why didn't you tell her, then?" he asked me crossly.

"Because I just knew about it now!" I replied. Lily landed beside me.

"Allie, what're you talking about? And who's this?" she asked.

"My little brother, and Lils, you're a witch." I said and watched her jaw drop. "As in you have magic and stuff. I'm one too."

"Allie, stop this non-sense!" said Petunia.

"Sorry, Tuney. It's true." I said.

"And Allison, mum said that you need to go home. Amanda's here." Snivelly said.

"Fine." I said and looked at Lily and Petunia. "I'll miss you guys!" I said and hugged them.

"See you at the end of summer, Allie!" said Lily.

"Yeah! Make sure you write." Said Petunia.

"Of course I will!" I said. I walked and waved them good-bye. I walked to Spinner's End and saw my godmother, Amanda Wellington, was standing outside my house.

"Auntie Amanda!" I said and ran to her. She had curly blond hair and a kind face. For me, she was more of a mother than my own was.

"Come on, kiddo. I'll take you shopping. Your Hogwarts letter just arrived." She said.

"How about my things?" I asked, turning to scowl at my house.

"I have it here." She said holding up a black backpack. I held her hand and disapparated to her house.

Auntie Amanda's house was my first home. I spent most of my life here. The rest were either in the Evans' house or Spinner's End. It was a flat in muggle London. It was a cozy place with its mismatched armchairs dinner chairs. I ran to my room down the hallway. It had white walls. My bed stood beside the window over looking the park across the flat. A small study table stood across the door.

I walked to my bed and fell on it. The bed I had in Spinner's End was as hard as a board, which was what it was.

"Hey kiddo! Let's get going!" called Auntie Amanda.

I walked to the living room and held her hand and we apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. It was packed with people. We managed to weave through the people and get to Diagon Alley. We got my scales, cauldron and stuff, along with my books, robes and a black barn owl that I named Midnight. We got the wand last and it was twelve and a half inches, sycamore and dragon scales.

The rest of the summer was fun. I wrote to Lily and Petunia. I told them everything I did in Diagon Alley. I used Midnight to send the letter and told him to wait for their reply. While waiting for Midnight to come back, Auntie Amanda and I did a lot of stuff. We went to the theater. We went shopping for some clothes and stayed up all night playing muggle games.

After two days, Midinight came back with an envelope. I took the first one. It had beautiful cursive writing which I immediately recognized as Lily's. I opened it and read.

Dear Allie,

That seemed so cool! A professor from Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, took my parents and I to Diagon Alley. It was beautiful! I can't wait until we both get to go to Hogwarts. Sadly, Tuney didn't get a letter and she's being cranky. By the way, Severus and I are now great friends! He and I spent the rest of the summer together. I can't believe you don't like him. He's really nice. See you on September!

Love, Lily

I nearly crumpled the letter. Lily, my best friend, was friends with that slimy git. I sighed and walked to the kitchen for dinner.

….

August ended and September came. Auntie Amanda and I were walking to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I walked into the barrier between nine and ten and ended up in a magical platform, no pun intended. I said goodbye to her before she disapparated and I was left alone to find my own compartment. The train hallway was narrow and could only fit one person, so it was hard finding a compartment while the hallway was packed while dragging my trunk. I found the nearest almost-empty compartment and fell in, literally.

"Need a hand?" said a voice. I looked up and saw a boy, about my age, with messy black hair, round glasses and hazel eyes.

"Yeah. That hallway's a monster." I said taking his hand and I stood up. I put my trunk on the luggage rack and sat across him.

"I'm Allison Snape, you can call me Allie." I said.

"James Potter." He said.

The door opened and a boy with light brown hair and a book in his hand entered.

"Whoa!" he said. James and I stood up and caught him before he fell.

"Thanks." He said, fixing himself. "Can I stay here?"

"Sure!" James and I said together.

I notice the book he was reading. It was the newest edition of 'Magical Pranks and How To Not Get Caught'.

"Hey! I have that book!" I said, pointing at the boy's book.

"Oh. Yeah, I want to have fun for my first year." He said and gave an evil little grin.

"Awesome! You guys are pranksters?" asked James.

"Yeah!" we replied.

He stood up and held his hand out in front of the boy.

"James Potter, prank master." He said. The boy gingerly shook it. I butted him out and held my hand out.

"Allie Snape, better prank master." I said. He shook it.

"Remus Lupin." He said. "best prank master."

"Good one!" I said, giving him a high five. The door opened and another boy came in. He had shaggy black hair that was cut until the shoulders. It was the same length as Snivelly's but at least his was cleaner and well groomed.

"Seriously! Why does it have to be boys that come in here? Why can't it be a girl for once?" I exclaimed.

"Well sorry to ruin your expectations." Said the boy. He took out his hand.

"Serious Black." He said.

"Retarded White." I said shaking his hand.

"Haha. Nice one, but my real name is Sirius Black. As in S-I-R-I-U-S." he said.

"I knew that! Anyway, I'm Allie Snape." I said.

"James Potter." Said James, shaking his hand.

"Remus Lupin." Said Remus, shaking it too. The train jerked forward and we started moving. I sat down beside Sirius while James and Remus sat beside each other. We talked about Quidditch and what teams we supported.

"Chudley Cannons!" Sirius and I said together.

"I'm more of a Tornadoes man myself." Said Remus from behind his book.

"Puddlemore United." Said James.

"At least Allie here-" he put an arm around my shoulder. "-has good taste in teams."

"Same goes with Sirius." I said, putting an arm on his shoulder.

The door opened and a red head girl came in, crying.

"Lils!" I said and hugged her. I made her sit in my seat, made Sirius scoot over and I sat beside her.

"Lils, what's wrong?" I asked.

"T-t-tuney hates me! She hates me for being a witch! She said I was a freak" she sobbed.

"Shh. Lily, Petunia's just being a foul git. Don't believe her. And besides, we're freaks who can do magic. Our lives will be easier than hers." I said.

At that moment, the door opened again and I saw my brother. I rolled my eyes and went back to comforting Lily. He went to Lily's other side and comforted her, standing up. She looked up to see Snivelly and frowned.

"I don't want to see you." She said coldly.

"Why not?"

"Because Tuney hates me!"

"So what?"

"She's my sister!"

Anyway she's a-" he paused. "We're going! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Lily wiped her tears and smiled.

"There's that smile!" I said. She laughed.

"You'd be in Slytherin." Said Snivelly.

"Slytherin?" James and I said together.

"Why would you want to go to Slytherin, I'd leave if I were sorted there. Would you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather be in girly Beauxbaton than evil Slyhterin." I said.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." Said Remus from behind his book.

"My whole family was in Slytherin." Said Sirius. He didn't seem to proud to say it, he even looked appalled.

"Blimey!" I said. "And I thought you were alright."

"I'm going to break tradition." He said proudly. "Where would you go?"

"Gryffindor!" James said with pride. "Where dwell the brave at heart!"

Snivelly scoffed. "Can you just keep your fat bum out of other people's business?"

"You got a problem with that?" he asked.

"If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Oh my gosh! Just shut up okay?" I said exasperatedly. He wasn't just pissing James off, but me too. I wanted to be a Gryffindor since Auntie Amanda told me about Hogwarts. She was one too and I wanted to be just like her.

"Where're you going to go, since you're neither?" asked Sirius.

"Mates, don't be so mean." I said. They stared at me with dropped jaws. "He has a special talent for being a slimy grease ball."

The two boys roared in laughter and I swore Remus smirked. Lily stood up and glared at me.

"Talk to me when you're nicer to your brother." She said and stormed off.

"Lils! Wait!" I said.

"No!" she said, turning around to face me. "You used to be nice, Allie!"

"Lils! I am nice! Just not around that grease ball!" I said, pointing at Snivelly.

"Allie, he's my friend. And if you can't be nice to him, then I guess this friendship will have to end." She said. "Come one, Severus."

"Yeah! Go Snivellus! Go and steal my best friend, you bastard!" I said and threw my shoe at him.

"Yeah! Sea you later Snivellus!" said Sirius. James smirked. Remus chuckled. Sirius reached for my shoe and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said crossly and put it back. I was glaring at the door.

"How dare he!" I said. "How dare he take my best friend away from me." Tear threatened to spill from my eyes. Sirius pulled me into a hug and I started sobbing. She had been my best friend for five years and the day Snivellus came, our friendship fell apart.

"It's okay, Allie." Whispered Sirius

"Yeah. We'll get him!" said Remus.

"I have a plan for old Snivelly, anyway." Said James.

….

The Hogwarts Express stopped and the four of us, or the Marauders as we discussed our group name on the way, jumped off the train and walked to the giant man who was calling the first years. We were the first one there.

"Hello sir!" I said cheerfully. I finally sobered up when I saw Snivelly's hair dyed red and gold.

"Why hello there!" he said. "Who are you four?"

"Allie Snape."

"James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black, the awesome."

"More of 'the arrogant'." Said Remus. We all laughed. When all the first years were called we walked to the edge of a lake and boarded a boat..

"Four in a boat!" said Hagrid. Us Marauders occupied one boat.

"Onwards!" said Hagrid and the boats started moving.

"Wicked!" said Sirius. A few minutes later, we saw the castle. It was so beautiful and glorious. It stood proudly on the side of the mountain, just like Sirius would if he were put on a podium.

Remus seemed so interested that he leaned forward. We were nearly there until Remus moved forward too much and the boat tipped over, making all of us fall. The water was icy cold. We started laughing and the other students were staring at us. I looked around for the boat, but it was gone.

"Guess we'll have to swim." Said Remus and we did. When we got to shore, Hagrid chuckled.

"I feel like you'll be a handful." He said and led us to the castle. He knocked on the door three times and a strict looking woman with black hair and square glasses. She escorted us to this room and introduced her to us as Professor McGonagall. She's the Transfiguration teacher here and she told us of the four houses. She then left to attend to some stuff.

"Can't wait eat!" said Sirius.

"Didn't you just eat five cauldron cakes an hour ago?" asked James.

"I'm a growing boy! I need my food!" he said. The doors opened and McGonagall or Minnie, thanks to James, brought us into the Great Hall. It was so cool! Hundreds of candles floated on top of the four long tables and above them was the night sky. We walked in between the two pairs of tables. I heard laughing and people were pointing at us. I looked down and remembered that we were still soaking wet.

We stopped in front of a stool with an old hat on it. I wanted to laugh.

"Do we have to fix that thing?" asked Remus.

"I we have to, then I think I'll end up in Hufflepuff." Said James.

"If we do, then I'll regret not taking my mum's offer on sewing classes." Said Sirius.

"Why can't we just wrestle a troll? It seems easier." I said. They all nodded. A fat boy with blond hair squeaked. My eyes widened. The hat that was on the stool had a mouth and started singing about the founders and describing the houses one by one. The last bit of the song made me raise and eyebrow. The hat sang about togetherness in dark times. The song finished and everyone clapped. We looked at each.

"Now, when I call your names, sit on the stool and you'll be sorted." She said and took out a long scroll.

"Abbot, Jenna." Said Minnie. A girl with blond hair nervously walked to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" it said and she walked to her new house. We talked while waiting for Sirius' name to be called.

"Black, Sirius." She said.

"See you three in Gryffindor." He said and strutted to the stool and sat, a second after the hat was placed on top of his head, he became a Gryffindor. For a few seconds, the whole Great Hall was silent except us and Professor Dumbledore clapping. A Slytherin stood up and yelled "You blood traitor!"

"Oi! Shut up!" I said. "That's my friend! Now all of you clap!"

The rest of the students started to clap awkwardly while Sirius walked to the Gryffindor table. Lily was called and I looked. She nervously walked to the stool and sat there, the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

She stood up and skipped to the Gryffindor table. I smirked at Snivellus who was staring at her. He seemed to see me and he scowled. Next to be sorted from us was Remus.

"Lupin, Remus."

He normally walked up to the stool and he was sorted into Gryffindor.

"What took you so long?" asked James.

"The hat was seriously thinking that I should go to Ravenclaw but I said I wanted Gryffindor." He said and sat beside Sirius.

"Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Of course you will, Allie! You're one of the most Gryffindor people I know here." Said James.

"I just don't want to be in Slytherin with my git of a brother." I said.

"Potter, James."

"You won't be." He said and walked up to the stool, the moment the hat touched his head, he became a Gryffindor.

"Lucky git." I said as he passed by. He stuck his tongue out and sat beside Sirius and Remus.

I stood there, picking on my nail until I was called.

"Snape, Allison."

I sighed and walked to the stool. The hat was placed on my head and before it obscured my vision, I saw my Marauder friends waving frantically at me. I waved back before my eyes were covered.

'Ah. A Snape? Long line of Slytherins, I see. Though-'

'Gryffindor.'

'Don't-'

'Gryffindor. That's the only house I'll accept.'

'Okay then, miss bossy pants.'

"Gryffindor!"

That hat was taken off my head and my fellow Gryffindors were cheering, especially the Marauders. I smirked at Snivellus and sat beside Sirius.

"This is going to be an awesome year." Said James.

….

Lily and I made no contact for the whole feast. Why would I say sorry to her? I treated her the same way I treated her before, and I've treated Snivelly the same way. I always thought that she should say sorry to me first. When the feast ended, all of us were rubbing our stomachs in satisfaction.

"That was the best food I've ever tasted." I said.

"The house elves here have beaten my mum's cooking." Said Remus.

"Mine too." Said James.

"Hey guys, lets end this feast with a bang." Said Sirius and he took out a bunch of Dr. Filibusters Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks.

We placed them on the table and all of us but Remus dumped the contents of our goblets on them.

"I'm aiming to be a Prefect, you know." He said.

"I knew it." Said Sirius. "You and your book gave me the idea."

The fireworks started and made fantastic displays in the night-sky-ceiling. They spelled out curse words and spelled 'The Marauders have arrived.'

A lot of people were amused with the fireworks.

"THE FEAST HAS ENDED, THANK YOU." Said Dumbles' enhanced voice. The prefects called the first years over the sound of the exploding fireworks. We followed them up the moving staircases and stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk gown.

"Password?"

"Grape pudding." Said the prefect. I frowned. I hated grape pudding. It tasted….gross!

"Now, the boys dormitories are upstairs and to your left, girls the same to your right." He said and the rest of the first years went up eagerly to check their dorms.

James, Remus, Sirius and I sat by the fire and talked.

"You know what I noticed?" said Remus.

"Yeah?"

"We're all dry."

I noticed it too. Huh, maybe Dumbles or Minnie cast a spell to dry us.

"Mates, I'll go up now and get some beauty rest. I don't want to look like Snivellus in the morning." I said. I heard Sirius mumble something I couldn't hear and stood up.

"Night, mates!" I said, going up the stairs.

"Night Allie." They all said. I opened the door and walked to another door that said first years. I opened it and saw that everyone was sleeping. I took a shower and dressed in warm pajamas then hoped into my bed and dreamt of unicorn and rainbows. I'm just kidding. It was of us Marauders going to the beach and Lily was there. We had so much fun that I groaned when Lily's alarm clock woke me up.


End file.
